1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of using additional information at a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) receiver, and more particularly, to a method of displaying, storing and using additional information besides audio or video data received through a DMB receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) is an international standard for a mobile reception of a multimedia. In this standard, a broadcasting-reception and data-transmission method is based on a standard of Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB), and Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-4 data is transmitted for a video broadcasting.
A conventional television set or radio performs a reproduction function through a separate receiving unit. However, it is possible for a DMB receiver to receive and reproduce a variety of additional information as well as audio data or video data in a television service or a radio service.
The DMB receiver cannot only receive broadcasting contents, but also can store the received broadcasting contents or provide the stored broadcasting contents to a user. At this time, the DMB receiver is most limited in memory.
Especially, since the video data occupies many memory capacities, it is impossible in reality to store a variety of video data in a limited memory of the DMB receiver.
To the contrary, since additional information can provide useful information to the user with a small memory capacity, a method is being studied for easily storing desired additional information and effectively providing the stored additional information to the user.